En un cuerpo ajeno
by Lucas Leibowitz
Summary: Una bomba que cae sobre Ness y Ganondorf provoca una un inusual falla. Ambos Luchadores deben lidiar estando atrapados en el cuerpo del otro durante un periodo indefinido. Advertencia: contendrá Yaoi :/
1. Capítulo 1

**Esto es un regalo de cumpleaños (Atrasado) Para Clausy.**

 **Los personajes mencionados son de Nintendo.**

 **La advertencia ya la hice, como siempre (Yaoi).**

 **PD: Todo es un punto de vista de Ganondorf**

 **Espero que les agrade :D**

* * *

Una batalla; uno contra uno, yo y el apestoso mocoso de la gorra en los últimos segundos del desempate, ambos con trescientos de daño. Era casi imposible intentar atraparlo con lo veloz que es a comparación de mí, solo debía concentrarme un poco más y encontrar el momento exacto para sacarlo de mí territorio y proclamarme vencedor.

Los dos encontramos el momento exacto para ejecutar nuestro último movimiento y justo cuando íbamos a dar el golpe que definiría al gran ganador... ¡Boom! Una bomba encima de los dos consiguió acabar con ambos al mismo tiempo, ¿y el Ganador?

—¡Ganondorf! —dijo el narrador.

Esperen, esperen... ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? Miro al segundo lugar y resulta que me dupliqué, ¿o algo así? ¿Dónde se fue el mocoso?

La batalla se dio por concluida, nos sacaron de la sala de pelea para dar paso a la batalla de Kirby y Peach.

—¡Ah! —exclamamos al unísono apenas nos vimos las caras, su voz era como la mía, me fijé en mis manos y entonces descubrí que se trata de un glitch. Nuestros cuerpos fueron cambiados. Seguramente por la bomba que nos derribó a los dos al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo andar hablando así como así con los demás con esta voz chillona, ¿tienes algo en mente mocoso?

—Lo mismo pregunto. Mi voz es ronca. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Debemos ir a hablar con alguien que solucione el problema —le comenté al mocoso.

—Tienes razón, más nos vale irnos de inmediato a hablar con Ma…

Justo en ese momento los amigos del mocoso llegaron a preguntarme como le había ido en la pelea, lo que ellos no sabían es que no están hablando con Ness, sino que conmigo.

—Gané —respondí, tenía que hacerlo porque si les comentaba la verdad era muy posible que se hubiesen reído y burlado de mí.

Todos los feos mocosos comenzaron a reír de mi ronca voz. Tenía que inventar una escusa rápida.

—Me puse a cantar heavy metal por mucho tiempo, no se rían… no es divertido.

El mocoso se fue con mi cuerpo, se que en verdad le da mucho mas vergüenza que a mí. Quedar con voz ronca no es tan difícil, en cambio, ¿qué va a decir si le preguntan por su voz? ¿Qué se tragó un globo o un silbato? Solo espero que no me haga quedar en ridículo, cuando lo vulva a ver tendré que hablar seriamente con él.

—¿Ness vamos a jugar a las escondidas? —ese tonto cabezón preguntó… ¡Toon Link!

—¡Piérdete! —le respondí.

—¿Qué me dijiste? —desafiante me inquirió y el otro mocoso de pelo en forma de helado suave se interpuso entre los dos.

—¿Ness es necesario ser tan grosero? —me dijo el llorón, el más cercano a Ness, no recuerdo muy bien su nombre.

—Le dije que se perdiera, ¿qué no quería jugar a las escondidas? Si no se pierde entonces el juego no tiene sentido.

—Pero nadie dijo que tú serías el que las trae, olvidemos esto. ¿Qué tal si yo las cuento en tu lugar Ness? Ese… Lucas se ofreció para tomar mi lugar.

—Bueno, cuéntalas tú —le dije.

Me fui no precisamente a esconder, solo fui a advertirle a de Ness que cuidase mi cuerpo, que si me deja en ridículo yo lo dejaré mucho más, Por suerte hicimos un compromiso, él se comportará como un adulto y yo como un estúpido niño, me dio hasta indicaciones de lo que debo hacer y lo que no. En cambio yo le dije que solo evitara a Link y Zelda _para no ser victima de sus burlas de ellos._ No se le hará complicado por lo que yo soy un sujeto solitario que se mantiene alejado de los demás. Concordamos también con el cambio de habitaciones y mientras yo paso el tiempo jugando con los otros chiquillos Ness intentará buscar al responsable de nuestro glitch o una solución.

Después de la charla me fui a la repugnante habitación de Ness; una cosa llena de colores adorables que hacen que mis ojos se quemen.

La puerta se abrió y entró ese tal Lucas.

—¡Ness eres un tonto! —exclamó, llorando como siempre.

—¿Tú que haces aquí, que no sabes tocar la puerta enano mal criado?

—Te busqué tres horas y resulta que estabas en tu habitación echado como un holgazán en la cama. ¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? Estás de muy mal humor hoy.

—Lo lamento, olvidé que estábamos jugando.

—¿Eso es todo?

—¿Qué quieres que me ponga de rodillas a pedirte perdón?

—No, como crees… pienso que te sientes mal.

—Nunca he estado mejor, ¿puedes dejarme solo?

El enano me tocó la frente y se asustó un poco.

—¡No siento tu energía psíquica! —se fue asustado de la habitación y dio un fuerte portazo.

Después regreso con una bandeja de alimentos y se sentó en la cama cerca de mi con una infusión. Me acercó una cucharada a la boca.

—¡Ni lo pienses! Ya te dije que estoy bien —añadí.

—Si estuvieras bien no me tratarías así, abre la boca o no me voy de aquí.

No me quedó de otra, abrí la boca, escupí de inmediato el líquido no solo porque estaba hirviendo, también porque sabía asqueroso.

—¿Me quieres matar acaso? ¿Qué es lo que me estás dando?

—Es agüita de jengibre, miel y limón… para que sanes tu voz —él me sonrió y me ofreció otra cucharadita de esa cosa.

Nuevamente abrí la boca él lo soplaba para que no me quemara, yo tragué sin saborear, hasta que terminó de dármela toda.

—Ness ahora quiero que te tomes estas pastillas para que se te pase el mal humor. Abre la boca.

Le hice caso, abrí la boca y me metió dos capsulas y un poco de agua.

—Son tranquilizantes —me dijo.

Me di cuenta de que afectaría _muy tarde_ , Ness es menor de edad y esta clase de medicamentos son para mayores de edad.

11:00 am.

¿Ness? Despierta Ness ¿Cómo te sientes?

Otra vez esa molesta voz chillona. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con él molesto niñito encima de mí.

—¡Quítate de encima!

—¿Nada hizo efecto? No te muevas Ness, ya vuelvo con algo para que te recuperes.

Me trajo otra infusión, la misma que ya había probado, unas capsulas, y el desayuno.

—Las pastillas no, soy menor y no me quiero volver a dormir. Me puedes matar, eres un cabeza hueca.

Lucas se sintió ofendido de inmediato, me tiró al suelo y se sentó encima de mí, se sacó una agujeta de la zapatilla y me las amarró a las muñecas.

—¿Te volviste loco? Pareces un niñito gay.

—¡Te vas a arrepentir Ness!

—¿Qué pretendes? —trataba de lidiar con la cuerdita, pero es imposible con unas manos tan débiles y brazos tan cortos, este cuerpo es tan nefasto que no puedo ganarle a este tonto niñito llorón que estaba abriendo una almohada para sacar una larga pluma de ganso, supe que estaba en problemas. Me torturó con cosquillas en los pies por mucho tiempo hasta que me desmayé por la falta de aire y cuando me recuperé me encontraba totalmente amarrado en la cama, amordazado. El mocoso chillón seguía con esa pluma, pero no me la supuso en los pies esta vez.

—Estás muy diferente Ness, pero por alguna razón me agradas un poquito más así, sin importar tu horrible voz ronca.

Por un momento pensé que me abusaría sexualmente, pero invitó al ojos de gato y al otro niñito... Aldeano.

—Te lo dije Lucas, Ness anda de muy mal carácter, que bueno que tomaste medidas al respecto ¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el ojotes.

Lucas sacó la cinta de mi boca para que hablara.

—¿Ness se te pasó el enojo? —él me preguntó.

—Idiota… —le respondí, escupí al aire y se me devolvió.

Ahí fue que los tres enanos se fueron al suelo, temblando del miedo los tres abrazados.

—¡Ahora entiendo porque su voz ronca y su carácter, estuvo siempre poseído! —chilló el molesto de Lucas.

Lo único bueno es que se fueron y me dejaron en paz, pero con las sogas puestas.

Pasaron dos noches y un día, moría de hambre y sed, no tenía fuerzas ni para gritar, de todos modos no lo haría si pudiese, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

—Ayuda… —musité, esto de tener un nuevo cuerpo me hace sufrir más, las articulaciones me dolían porque este cuerpo es mucho más sensible.

—¿Ness? —era Lucas de nuevo.

—Desátame por favor, me duele todo.

—Me da un poco de miedo... ¿Quién eres y porque tienes el cuerpo de Ness?

—Soy Ness, Lucas, ¿me vas a dejar así?

—¿Si eres Ness como dices... entonces porque me tratas mal?

—Solo estaba de malas porque perdí contra el _gran_ Ganondorf, pero se me pasó, de verdad.

Me desató con desconfianza yo quería darle su merecido, pero recordé que no puedo tocarlo, es lo primero que me dijo Ness « _le haces algo malo a Lucas y entonces tatuaré en tu frente que la tienes pequeña. Y si quieres vengarte; mala suerte estás en el cuerpo de un niño y a los niños no los tatúan_ ».

Me dolían las malditas muñecas y tobillos, si hasta rojos e hinchados estaban.

Fui en busca de Ness, estaba durmiendo y lo desperté de un grito.

—¡Dijiste que buscarías ayuda para recuperar nuestros cuerpos y estás echado en la cama! —le exclamé.


	2. Chapter 2

—¡Ness habla y no te quedes callado! —le exigí una respuesta al maldito chamaco, pero se cubrió con un edredón apenas me vio—. ¡No te escondas cobarde!

—¡Okay! —me respondió—. Si fui a averiguar eso, me dijeron que dentro de una semana o un poco más nos volverán a la normalidad con que se yo… una actualización tal vez.

—Maldita sea estoy harto de tu amiguito y no se si pueda soportarlo más tiempo, es tan molesto y todo es tu culpa, debería de darle una paliza.

—¡A Lucas no lo toques! —me gritó—.Ya sabes lo que te esperas si le tocas un solo pelo. Y por cabeza hueca quiero que hagas lo que él te indique y no lo hagas llorar, y no te pases de listo con él, después de todo tu eres un viejo con pinta de rabo verde.

—¿Cómo tienes la osadía de llamarme así? —lo reprimí—.Tu mocoso chillón de Lucas no me interesa para nada ya te lo dije.

—La advertencia ya está, no sé porque sigues perdiendo aquí tu tiempo.

—Crees que te comportas como un adulto solo porque estás en mi cuerpo, pero no eres más que un enano insolente.

—Y tú te estás comportando como un niño y eso es más divertido para ti.

En ese momento tocaban la puerta del otro lado, supuse que se trataba de Lucas que viene por su amado orangután con gorra.

—¿Ness? —era la voz del llorón de Lucas, tal y como me lo suponía.

Me quedé en silencio, no quería que supiera que estaba aquí.

—Anda, vete y acompáñalo, tienes que obedecerlo, ya sabes. Te estaré vigilando… —Ness me lo advirtió entre mascullo para que Lucas no escuchase.

Tuve que abandonar el lugar tal y como me lo pidió para encontrarme con el desagradable de su amigo, (o novio).

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, con una mueca de malestar, como si estuviese esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

—¿Qué? —le respondí finalmente.

—No te hagas Ness.

—B-bueno, él es guapo.

…

Se espetó. Quería reírme de él, pero Ness está al otro lado de la puerta por lo que debía contenerme y fingir que se trata de una broma.

—Pero no es más guapo que tú, nada se compara contigo Lucas—le dije, porque supongo que estaba celoso.

Nuevamente se quedó en el mismo estado aunque esta vez abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo y se ruborizó, entonces, me di cuenta que metí la pata y que probablemente solo estaba preocupado porque su amigo estaba con un adulto que no es de confiar.

—¿Qué… acabas de decir? —me preguntó.

—¡Nada, nada!

Yo pensé que Ness y él eran pareja o algo así. Espero que no se emocione o tendré grandes problemas con ambos chamacos, Ness se molestará y Lucas me seguirá como mi sombra.

—No te hagas, se muy bien lo que acabo de escuchar —el muchacho se alegro y ahora soy parte de un triangulo amoroso entre un par de niños... que bien, ¡o que me faltaba!

Me pregunté si Ness tenía idea de lo que Lucas siente por él, ¿Ness sentirá lo mismo? La verdad Ness se comporta como si fuera su hermano mayor. Pobre Lucas, lo compadezco.

—¡Si sabes lo que dije para que me preguntas de nuevo! —le exclamé.

—¿Crees entonces que soy… atractivo? —las mejillas de Lucas eran rosadas fluor y su sonrisa era lo más dulce que había visto… me daba diabetes.

Tengo que admitirlo, es una ternurita por muy molesto que sea no se compara con el simio mal criado de Ness.

—¡Ya te lo dije! No me hagas repetir las cosas si bien dijiste que escuchaste.

Me dio un abrazo como cepo… definitivamente yo iba a tener problemas, Ness me dijo que me vigilaría. A pesar de eso empujé a Lucas para despegarlo y no incitarlo a nada.

—¿Ness tienes hambre verdad? —me preguntó el enano.

—Estuve más de veinticuatro horas sin alimentos y ahora mismo voy a dar bocado. Te veo Luego.

—¡Espérame no te vayas, quiero ir contigo!

Sin tomar en cuenta sus ultimas palabras corrí para perderlo de mi vista, pero es duro, no se rinde tal fácilmente me alcanzó y se sentó a mi lado. Yo había tomado unos mendrugos de pan y un vaso de agua ya que era lo único que encontré para alimentarme. Lucas fue a tomar algo también y consiguió que Marth le regalase un litro de helado Popsy y una tarta de galletas.

Se sentó a mi lado y lo miré con envidia y él me sonrió, me acercó su helado.

—El helado seguro que podrá aclarar tu voz —arguyó—. Tómalo Ness.

—¿M-me lo vas a dar?

—Si.

—Cómelo tú, yo estaré bien con esto, gracias de todas formas.

—¿Lo compartimos?

—No graci… —corté abruptamente, un escalofrió recorrió mi espina dorsal.

Ness se había sentado en la mesa del frente y me estaba fulminando con la mirada. Mientras me encontraba en estupefacto, aterrado. Ese es mi cuerpo y a pesar de eso me da temor y me provoca que comience a temblar.

—¿Tan feo soy? —musité—. Tembloroso.

—¡No! Eres… lindo —Lucas contestó a mi pregunta—. ¿Qué estás mirando Ness?

Sacudí la cabeza rápido para evitar que él sospeche algo, pero de tonto no tenía ni un pelo. Me fijé en Lucas, lo oteó de inmediato y le envió a Ness una mirada mucho más siniestra, no me lo espera de él, pensé que era un niño taciturno y tierno a la vez. Ness se hizo el loco después de recibir esa mirada de su amigo (o novio).

Quise reírme pero solo acudí a tapar mi boca para no reír a carcajadas de la patética parejita.

Lucas se cruzó de brazos nuevamente, me miró a mí esta vez, exigiendo alguna explicación, pero desvié mi mirada al igual que lo hizo Ness.

—No te hagas el tonto Ness, ¿por qué mirabas a Ganondorf como si le temieras?

—¿No es evidente? Está bien feo la verdad de guapo no tiene nada.

—Está bien, olvidemos esto. ¿Tomamos el helado juntos? —me sonrió y cambió el tema de inmediato.

—¡No tengo cuchara tonto estúpido! —se me escapó, no pude aguantar insultarlo. Problemas y más problemas.

Ness de inmediato, muy veloz me arrojó un salero de plástico con tanta precisión como un pitcher profesional. Me llegó en la frete y me fui de espaldas aturdido, pensé que solo le hacía al bate, pero me equivoqué.

Lucas me ayudó a estabilizarme nuevamente.

—Te dejó una horrible protuberancia. ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste al viejo para que actúe así?

—Nada, tu mismo lo viste, no le hice nada —le respondí evitando ser nuevamente grosero con él.

—¿No te vas a defender?

—No, me da miedo…

—No te preocupes.

El chico me abrazó con sutileza. Me quedé mirando a Ness mientras que le devolvía el abrazo a Lucas y, le mostré la lengua en forma burlesca, bajé mi mano hasta casi llegar a una de sus nalgas. Lo hice solo para sacarle canas verdes a Ness después de lo que me hizo. ¿Miedo? Me puedo quedar con su cuerpo, además, es más energético.


	3. Chapter 3

Ness hizo un choque entre el nudillo de la mano derecha y la palma de la mano izquierda en modo de amenaza. El fuerte estruendo provocado me penetró hasta los huesos y más me aterré con la fría mirada que me clavó, pero se me pasó cuando sentí ambas manos de Lucas presionar con firmeza mis cachetes… los de abajo. Nunca me lo imaginé de él, yo conocía a Lucas por ser un chiquillo tierno y tímido. Me dejó estupefacto por unos segundos.

—¿Qué crees que haces Lucas? —lo empujé no muy fuerte, para alejarlo un poco nada más.

—Tú comenzaste Ness. —él se defendió.

—Pero si apenas te toqué, tú exageras.

Ness nos encontró desprevenidos cuando se suponía que discutíamos; nos echó un balde de agua bien fría que le llegó a Lucas la mayor parte por estar encima de mí. Ness se arrodilló de inmediato para pedirle perdón (ya que no puede hablar no le quedó de otra). La verdad es que me dieron ganas de reírme de los dos por estúpidos.

—T-tengo, frío… G-Ganondorf es usted un tonto —Lucas barboteó, estaba entumecido abrazándose él mismo mientras que sus delgadas piernas temblaban.

Ness se quitó la capa y envolvió a Lucas para compensar su error, pero a mi me dejó molesto eso. Le quité enseguida el trapo a Lucas y lo dejé caer al suelo y lo pisoteé, me arrepentí de inmediato, me acordé que era mío, pero ya no importaba, ya lo había hecho. Tomé a Lucas de la muñeca para llevármelo, «para usarlo de escudo» porque Ness no se atrevía a darme una paliza en la presencia de su compinche el Lucas.

Ness ya no hizo nada más por seguirnos por suerte tal como me lo imaginé. Al llorón lo llevé a la habitación de Ness y lo sequé con una secadora de pelo que me conseguí con Lucina, aunque pensándolo bien era mejor dejarlo a su habitación cuanto antes.

—Listo Lucas. ¿Quieres irte a la cama por favor?

No me respondió, pero se puso rojo, se apoltronó en la cama. ¿Habrá creído que lo estaba invitando a acostarse conmigo?

—Oye Lucas me refería a tu cama, tu habitación, ¿entiendes?

—¿Entonces quieres venir conmigo?

—Jeje… no se si te haces el pirado o de verdad me mal interpretas. Mejor quédate, ya da igual, además que afuera anda Ganondorf asechando niños y puede ser peligroso. ¡Pero no quiero que me abraces ni que me toques! Pondré almohadas en el centro de la cama para dividir mi espacio y el tuyo y ni se te ocurra pasarte de mi lado o te saco a patadas.

—Está bien Ness. —él me sonrió grácilmente.

Por suerte Lucas no me hizo la contra y se durmió en su lado correspondiente. Cuando desperté me di cuenta que yo me había pasado a su lado, estaba haciéndole abrazo cucharita, me sentí tan estúpido y avergonzado de mi mismo.

—¡Achú!

—¿Lucas que tienes? —le pregunté, supuse que estaba despierto porque jamás he visto a alguien estornudar estando dormido.

—Creo que me gané un catarro por el agua fría de de ayer, se me irritó la nariz y me duele la garganta— se escuchaba muy gangoso, lo solté de inmediato para no contagiarme y lo miré, sus ojos se veían ojerosos, su piel era más pálida todavía y su nariz estaba de un tono rosa.

¿Debería decirle a Ness? Él sabría como ayudar a Lucas, ¿O me mando a cambiar lejos de él para no contagiarme?

—Quédate aquí, no te muevas porque iré a buscar al Dr. Mario e iré también por analgésicos.

—Está bien, te esperaré —me sonrió apenas.

Se encontraba muy mal si hasta le tomé la temperatura con la mano antes de irme y resultó que ardía en fiebre. Pero no puedo andar cuidando de él porque sería absurdo quedarme a su lado más sabiendo que me puede contagiar, así que pensé en solo decirle al Dr. Mario que venga a echarle un vistazo mientras que yo me desaparezco para aprovecharme de su condición y dejarlo solo todo el día.

Aproveché todo el día para estar solo en a la sombra de un árbol alejado de todos, me sentí bien de estar solo y no me arrepentía de haber abandonado al mocoso llorón.

—¡Oye Ness! —alguien me llamó.

Me aparté del árbol y me di cuenta que era Toon Link acompañado con el Aldeano.

—Carajos, ¿no poedía estar sin la molesta presencia de niñitos chillones un día?

—¡Dejaste solo a Lucas! —me reprimió el ojotes.

—¡No me importa! —contesté y desvié mi mirada.

—Lo dejaste solo. Se fue a un encuentro uno contra uno, por obligación y se sentía pésimo.

—No me importa —repliqué.

—Le dijiste que llamarías al Dr. Mario y que le traerías analgésicos.

—¡Le dije al Dr. Mario e incluso me dijo que él mismo le llevaría los remedios!

—¡Pues el Dr. Mario no llegó nunca!

—No me voy a comer eso, no te creo nada —no quería sentirme mal ahora, Lucas no me importa... ¿O tal vez si? ¿Y si lo humillan o lo dejan muy mal herido? Me comencé a preocupar demasiado.

—Si lo hubieras llevado a ver al Dr. Mario seguramente le daban licencia para no pelear, pero ya sabes, seguro está por iniciar la batalla.

—¡Dime dónde está!

Me puse de pie rápidamente para hacer que se cancele el encuentro si es que consigo llegar a tiempo, maldito de Dr. Mario todo es su culpa.

—Le tocaba en Midgar… ¡Corre Ness corre!

—¡Si, espero llegar a tiempo!

Pensé: Tengo que evitar esa pelea, deseaba que no haya empezado aún. Ness me haría añicos solo con enterarse de lo que hice, se nota que se ha adaptado bien a mi cuerpo mientras que yo solo soy como un niño ordinario y a pesar de eso ya me estaba comenzando a agradar este cuerpo un poco.

Estaba a punto de llegar y se escuchaba la voz del narrador contando para comenzar, algunos de los compañeros animando la mayor parte a… ¿Link? Más rápido me eché a correr cuando supe que ese animal se enfrentaría a Lucas y cuando ya solo me quedaba abrir la puerta que llevaban a las gradas donde se puede observar a los luchadores... alguien por detrás me intercepta y me levanta de la mochila.

—¿Para donde crees que vas? —era Ness, me estremecí, pero no podía darme el lujo de darle explicaciones para evitar la golpiza en aquel momento, sabiendo que Lucas ya estaba comenzando a pelear con ese maldito bruto sin cerebro. Algo tenía que ocurrírseme para zafarme del agarre antes de tiempo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nada se me ocurrió para zafarme de aquel agarre, así que solo comencé a moverme y lanzar golpes al azar, patadas y chillidos y lo único que conseguí fue que Ness me agarrase de un tobillo boca a bajo, aplicó más fuerza esta vez como si me estuviese exprimiendo para romperme el hueso, pero sabía que no le convenía hacerlo por eso se limitó a hacerlo.

—Yo no soy como tú Ganondorf —él habló por fin—. No te voy a herir porque yo no soy abusivo. Quiero mencionarte nuevamente que no debes olvidar que eres mayor que Lucas y por eso debes de respetarlo, además Lucas es mi amigo... por eso me preocupo por él y no quiero que le hagas daño.

—¡Ness bájame por favor te lo ruego, tengo que detener la batalla! —grité sin dejar de patalear y tampoco tome nota de lo que me dijo.

—Te bajaré con una condición.

—¡Lo que sea!

—Quiero que te alejes de Lucas, eso me dejaría más tranquilo.

—P-pero… está bien, está bien —la verdad no pensaba alejarme de Lucas menos en aquel momento, así que tuve que mentir cosa que no es muy complicado para mí y sé que no me lamentaré después.

Me soltó cuando acepté su condición y de inmediato corrí a presenciar la batalla. La mayor parte de los estúpidos compañeros que tengo gritaban para alentar a Link aunque Lucas tenía unos pocos amigos como Marth, Bayonetta, Roy, Duck hunt y Cloud. Me acerqué a Bayonetta porque no estaba muy lejos como los demás, mi intención era interrogarla.

—¿Cómo va la cosa? —le pregunté.

—Lucas está peleando… mal, seguro que tiene un fuerte catarro porque estornuda mucho y Link no considera eso.

—Nadie considera nada en las batallas —le expliqué.

—Tienes razón —ella volvió a otear la pelea.

—¡Vamos Lucas tu puedes! —exclamé a todo pulmón.

(Y me miraron todos por la voz ronca, me dio un poco de vergüenza).

—Lucas le arrebató una vida a Link de la manera más patética y eso que Link era quien llevaba la delantera. —comentó Bayonetta.

—¿Cómo fue eso? —le pregunté a la bruja.

—Tú ya sabes lo que más hace Link cuando pelea; Flecha, boomerang y bomba, desde lejos sin parar…, así estuvo hasta que dejó a Lucas en rojo. En una de esas lanzó el boomerang y Lucas se lo devolvió y Link justo estaba cargando una flecha, ¿qué crees que pasó?

—¿Se lo llevó su propio viento fuera de la plataforma?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y yo me eché a reír a carcajadas en el suelo.

—¡Oh no! Ella gritó y me puse de pie rápidamente.

Link lo fulminó con la espada.

—¿Era su primera vida? —pregunté con los nervios puestos.

—No, Lucas perdió…

¡AAarrhg! —exclamé por la impotencia de haber llegado tarde y los pocos segundos que tuve los desperdicie hablando con Bayonetta.

Salí corriendo para… ¿Consolar a Lucas o matar a Link? A consolar a Lucas era lo mejor, después lo demás.

—¡Lucas perdón, te juro que le dije al estúpido del Dr. Mario y no sé que pasó! —me arrodillé para que me perdonase.

Pero no me contestó y se alejó, me ignoró, eso me dolió de verdad, lo seguí para insistirle que me perdonara.

—Por favor Lucas créeme. Te llevo ahora con el Dr. Mario y te prometo que no te dejaré ningún momento solo, te cuidaré hasta que te recuperes del catarro.

Me hizo caso omiso…

Link pasó a centímetro de mí y sin pensarlo dos veces me lance encima de él y lo mordí en un brazo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo mordí porque no se pelear con este cuerpo.

El mal parido sacudió con tanta fuerza el brazo que me envió a volar, caí en las gradas de metal, sonó como un palo de escoba se rompiese, era mi brazo, (O el de Ness mejor dicho) que se fracturó, me puse de pie y escupí el pedazo de carne que le arranqué a Link para poder gritar del dolor. Él también gritaba adolorido.

El Dr. Mario me enyesó el brazo y curó las pequeñas heridas provocadas por el impacto que recibí. Lucas Y Link se encontraban a un lado sentados esperando su turno, yo fui el primero en ser atendido porque según él yo era el más herido y moreteado.

—¡Todo es tu culpa! —sublevé señalando al Dr. Mario.

—Lo lamento Ness —dijo él —tuve un enfrentamiento y después tuve que atender a otros luchadores, no me alcanzó el tiempo. Estás listo, puedes irte.

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía si debía empezar una nueva discusión o irme. Al final opté por dejar todo en su lugar y perderme por ahí.

—¡Oye tú lastimaste mi brazo! —era Ness.

—¿Qué mierda quieres si Link me lo dejó así? Quéjate con él. —le contesté de mala gana.

—¿Lucas está enfermo por el agua que le eché anoche?

—Eres un idiota, por eso él está enfermo.

—Ah, te tengo noticias, mañana volveremos a la normalidad no se a que hora. Una pequeña actualización parchará el error.

—No puede ser —me eché a correr para esconderme, no quiería devolverle su cuerpo todavía… no aún.

Me fue a la habitación y saqué todo el dinero que había ahorrado y me fui, me escapé de la mansión por la verja que no es nada de complicada atravesar si se tiene un cuerpo pequeño como este.

Me fui para que no me encontrase nadie, pero regresé arrepentido en la noche, tenía que volver porque el tiempo se me agotaba para despedirme de Lucas y ni siquiera había podido perdonarme.

Llegué y toqué la puerta de su habitación, me mantuve con la cabeza baja. Él abrió sin decir nada.

—Perdón Lucas… —musité.

Lucas se abalanzó encima de mi para abrazarme.

—Tonto yo no estaba molesto contigo, solo me dio una fuerte fiebre y se remitió apenas el Dr. Mario me inyectó en el cachete, te busqué por todos lados y todos te buscaron también… te extrañé, ¿dónde estabas?

—Me alegro que te encuentres mejor —le devolví el abrazo solo con el brazo bueno.

—Te pregunté donde estabas —replicó él algo molesto.

—Me escapé de la mansión y te traje algo… para que me perdones por haberte abandonado —me dio un poco de vergüenza entregarle lo que le compré porque la verdad soy del tipo de personas que mira un cartel de tiendas donde diga «oferta para el regalón», y compra el producto para esa persona sin saber si le gustará o no.

Se lo entregué y él lo abrió con desesperación.

—¡Un Furby! Gracias Ness siempre quise uno, pero no me alcanzaba el dinero —sus ojitos brillaban y su sonrisa era muy amplia, no hacia falta preguntarle si le había gustado, si hasta se puso a jugar con él de inmediato—. ¡Le llamaré Nessy porque se parece a ti!

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche Lucas?

—¡Por supuesto que si Ness!


	5. Chapter 5

¿Qué pasó esa noche? Nada, solo dormimos, me invitó a dormir con él, pero como digo somos "amigos" y por ende solo lo abracé nuevamente como cucharita (No sé si eso es normal de los amigos, pero me gustaba hacer eso con él aunque me costase admitirlo). Él prefirió abrazar al Furby antes que a mí.

Me desperté a las siete treinta de la madrugada por culpa del maldito despertador.

—¿Oye Lucas tienes algo que hacer? —le pregunté apenas desperté.

—Déjame dormir —me respondió aún con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Por qué tienes activada la alarma entonces?

—Tú me la activaste ese día que se supone que tendríamos una cita temprano, (¿cita temprano? ¿Entonces hay algo entre ellos?).

—¿Quieres ir a una cita ahora?

—Tengo sueño… ¿Puede ser el la noche?

—No, tiene que ser ahora, vamos vístete.

—¡Oblígame!

Lucas de inmediato se escondió muy bien en el edredón y yo me sumergí junto a él para sacarlo de la cama (a la fuerza). Solo pude destaparlo y quedé encima, tal vez unos tres centímetros a que nuestros rostros hicieran contacto, me moría de ganas de… besarlo, pero es de Ness no mío eso siempre lo he considerado.

—Vamos Lucas —me conformé solo con besar su suave mejilla (como piel de bebé).

—¡No quiero, no quiero! —Insistió y se cubrió más.

—¡No te pongas a jugar que no tengo nada de ganas!

—No estoy jugando, yo quiero ir en la noche. Las citas no se hacen en la madrugada tonto tarado.

—Lucas no estaré hoy en la noche por eso quiero que vengas conmigo ahora.

—¿Por qué no vas a estar? —se destapó, su cabello quedó alocado.

—No puedo contarte hasta que volvamos de nuestra cita, porque seguro que te pondrás a llorar apenas te lo diga.

—Entonces me vestiré.

Esa madrugada lo ayudé a peinarse para salir, nos fugamos de la mansión y fuimos a comer «tortillas», eso es lo único que quiso comer, después fuimos a dar unas vueltas siempre tomados de la mano (la mano buena) como si ya fuésemos pareja.

Después de un par de horas fuera regresamos a casa y me di cuenta de que Ness me estaba buscando con desesperación, de inmediato supe que era lo que sucedía entonces me mantuve escondido con Lucas cerca de la entrada, le pedí que se sentara el un tocón que encontré cerca de la verja y yo me quedé sentado en el césped junto a él.

—¿Qué me tenías que decir Ness? —él me interrogó seriamente.

—Antes de decírtelo, quiero saber si me quieres.

—Por supuesto que te quiero.

—¿Cuánto, de que manera?

—B-bueno… yo… m-me gustas —él barboteó y sus pómulos se iluminaron de color carmín.

—Eso quería escuchar. Cierra los ojos y te daré algo —le sonreí para que confié.

Lucas cerró sus ojos y yo tomé de su mano, saqué las esposas que traía en uno de mis bolsillos (me había preparado) y lo esposé contra la barra de metal de la verja para que no escape.

—¡Ness que haces! —exclamó con temor.

—Solo quiero que sepas que me voy porque me corrieron después de haber peleado con Link, te dejé así para que no intentes retenerme. Y quiero que sepas que te quiero… mucho y te voy a proponer algo, aunque lo esencial sería que la respuesta me la entregues cuando nos volvamos a ver, yo tengo la esperanza de que si nos veremos otra vez.

—Tiene que ser una broma, tú no te puedes ir así como así nunca han corrido a alguien por ese tipo de peleas.

—Cuando te vea otra vez espero que aceptes salir conmigo.

—¡Si quiero salir contigo, pero no me tomes el pelo y desátame por favor!

Le di un beso en la frente como método despedida y no dije nada más para no hacerlo llorar, me alejé dándole la espalda de inmediato, pero entonces comenzó a gritar: «Ness y más Ness», como loco, con desesperación y sollozos, me rogaba que no me fuera, que me necesitaba (y descubrí que yo tenía corazón y se estaba rompiendo cada vez que él gritaba).

—¡Ganondorf donde estabas! —me exclamó Ness apenas me vio.

—Me estaba despidiendo de Lucas… y te hice un favor.

—Se supone que no debías acercarte a él.

—Pero si me quedaba un día. ¿Qué más daba?

—Vamos entonces.

Después de unos treinta minutos nos devolvieron a nuestros respectivos cuerpos con una actualización y yo tardé alrededor de quince minutos en explicarle a Ness donde tenía a Lucas esposado, ahora él debía de darle la escusa de que solo fue a ver a un doctor que le mejoró de la garganta. Cuando le dije que debía pedirle la respuesta a Lucas de la proposición no se lo podía creer, le costó admitir que si le gustaba Lucas, me dijo también que desde que Lucas regresó se ha empeñado en buscarlo para salir con él, pero Lucas nunca le dio chance más que para ser buenos amigos.

—Bueno Ness, te entrego la llave de las esposas y anda a consolar a Lucas, no olvides que te debe una respuesta, la respuesta que quieres desde hace mucho.

Le entregué las llaves y me escondí cerca del lugar donde dejé a Lucas (en unos matorrales para presenciar a los enamorados).

Ness se dirigió a él rápidamente, se veía ansioso y feliz a pesar de tener el bracito malo (pobre).

Ness se acercó a Lucas quien lloraba desconsoladamente y apenas se dio cuenta de que Ness había regresado, se alegró mucho y lloraba y chillaba a espasmo. Ness lo desató y se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

—¡Lucas mi Lucas! —Ness le dijo alegremente.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu voz? Eres diferente —se puso muy serio.

—Solo me engañaron para llevarme a reparar la voz, pero soy el mismo… ¿Qué dices de lo que te propuse antes… quieres salir conmigo?

—¡No! —él exclamó—. ¡No eres mi Ness!

Salió corriendo despavorido y dejó a Ness solo y con el corazón roto. ¿Eso quiere decir que Lucas solo me quería a mí por mi voz o algo más? Eso ya no era de mi incumbencia, yo hice todo por Ness (para compensar lo de su frágil bracito roto). Nada de mi plan resultó y Ness fue rechazado y ahora no solo su brazo estaba roto, sino que también su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente a medio día me llamaron para un uno contra uno (por fin me dije a mi mismo, después de tanto tiempo) y cuando entré al terreno de batalla vi a mi contrincante y me quedé en blanco… Lucas era mi adversario. Se veía nervioso y asustado, definitivamente no quería pelear contra mí, ni yo con él. Se escuchaba la voz de Ness dándole aliento desde las gradas.

Apenas empezó la batalla Lucas se protegió con el escudo y retrocedió y yo me lancé al vacío y cuando volví a la plataforma repetí el acto. Le regalé la victoria porque no era capaz de dañarlo por nada del mundo.

* * *

*Epílogo*

Siete meses después Ness me contó feliz que por fin Lucas había aceptado ser su novio, yo me lo suponía porque los había visto tomados de la mano y felices hace unos pocos días atrás, me dijo que aún no se han dado su primer beso porque lo harán cundo uno de los dos gane una batalla en honor al otro, allí se darán "un rico beso francés"

Ese mismo día a Lucas le tocó una batalla y Ness me invitó a presenciarla «la batalla de su novio contra Ryu» yo acepté para animarlo igualmente.

Ambos luchadores peleaban excelentes y al compás del otro como si estuviesen en una batalla de espadas donde los dos son inmunes al otro, si hasta me parecía como si fuera un vals y apenas se trozaban. El tiempo se acababa y ellos no tenían casi nada de daño.

—¡Vamos Lucas tú puedes! —Ness le animaba.

Fue entonces que llegaron al empate y seguían esquivándose mutuamente, continuaron de la misma manera, pero Lucas se atrevió a desechar su estrategia de esquivar y se dedicó a ignorar las bombas que llovían sobre sus cabezas, no le importaba si le llegaba una, al menos su derrota no sería a manos de su contrincante, corrió y tomó a Ryu con esa especie de serpiente de color fucsia, yo y Ness nos emocionamos y nos pusimos de pie para felicitarlo porque tenía la victoria asegurada, sin embargo se dedicó a darle golpes como castigo por ser tan buen contrincante y entonces, ¡Boom! Una bomba cae sobre los dos.

—¿Quien ganó? —mascullé.

—Lucas, es obvio —contestó Ness muy orgulloso de su novio.

La verdad es que si, Lucas había ganado, apenas terminó la batalla y se quedó ahí en shock y Ryu lloró como un niño pequeño. Ness fue a felicitar a su novio que aún estaba distraído y le plantó un beso en la boca (con lengua como me lo había prometido).

—¡Te felicito Lucas! —le dijo Ness a su Lucas después del enorme beso que este le dio.

Pero Lucas se quedó más estupefacto que nunca, sus mejillas se tornaron de color rojo pasión.

—¡Ness! —gritaba Ryu con voz de Lucas —. ¡Yo soy Lucas no él!

Ness nada más se quedó horrorizado y en en estupor.


End file.
